Bhav Byukushi
Bhav Byukushi (素晴らしい男, Byukushi Bhav) is an immensely talented basketball player who is currently playing for Yukaran High. He is a member and captain of the Successors of the Miracles and is the only one who the group knuckles under. He is known as the Magician (魔術師, Majutsu-Shi) and Handles (ハンドル, Handoru) because of his innate talent to pass and dribble the basketball. He served as the captain of Teiko Junior High alongside his talented teammate, Arpan Zerro. In high school, Byukushi became the ace of Yukaran High and also took over their captaincy. =Appearance= Byukushi is a average-sized and slender man who has very distinct features. He stands at 5'9 and is an extremely fit individual. He usually carries an indifferent look on his youthful face unless, of course, he is playing basketball. When playing basketball, Byukushi sports a serious and unwavering gaze. Moreover, his gaze has been compared to a tiger eyeing its prey. He has crimson colored eyes and medium-sized bangs that fall right above his eyes. Other than this, Byukushi's usual attire consists of black pants, a white-collared shirt, a red tie, and finally a matching black jacket. On the court, Byukushi wears his team uniform and sports the number 29 for unknown reasons. Other than this, he wears a white wrist band on his left arm. Overall, Byukushi is quite handsome or "cute" as noted by his female peers. =Personality= Byukushi is known to have two personas: one that exists off the court and the other that emerges when he is on the court. When Byukushi is not playing basketball, he is cool and soft-spoken. He is also quite friendly and a talkative person. This is seen when he is seen pranking and laughing at his fellow classmates. Byukushi is very out-going and carefree while off the court. Moreover, he is very caring towards his teammates, family, and friends. He will even go out of his way to talk to a person who he thinks is lonely or bored. Byukushi is known to be very jolly and tends to make people laugh frequently. When Byukushi is playing basketball, his personality completely changes. He turns into a serious and ferocious person who will do anything necessary to win. While on the court, he is completely focused and does not pay attention to anything else. He is so focused at times that he is mistaken to be in the zone. He is very stern toward his teammates and is always telling them how to improve their game. He also is confident in his ability to play basketball and loves fighting against strong opponents. Byukushi pays no attention to the weak and only acknowledges the players which he finds strong, these players being few and far between. Byukushi does not depend on other people and soley relies on himself which is a trait he shares with the other members of the Successors of the Miracles. Byukushi is also known to have a pass-first mentality and is confident in his ability to be a leader. =History= Byukushi began playing basketball out on his street when he was very young, around the age of 7. He learned the game from his father who was previously the point guard for the Japanese National Team. He molded his game after his father and began playing with other street ballers. He became known as The Magician at this time because of his extreme ability to pass the basketball. Byukushi's basketball journey began at the infamous Teiko Junior High. He attended the Teiko Junior High try-out sessions as a first-year and was immediately made into a first-string regular. This was because of his incredible talent to play basketball and become a leader. It is noted by Teiko's coach that Byukushi has a strong sense of presence and he could feel his innate talent when he walked through the doors for the first time. After dominating in his first game, Byukushi was made captain of the basketball team. It is noted that he also broke Teiko's previous record by recording 26 assists in his first game. The previous record was held by the captain of the GoM, Seijuro Akashi. Byukushi eventually met Kayuki Kuroko at the practice court outside Teiko. He was amazed by her talent and asked her to join the Teiko basketball team. After Kayuki told Byukushi that she could not play because she was a girl, Byukushi became enraged. He immeadiately talked to the coach and got Kayuki on the team. She started scrimmaging with the first-string and shocked everybody by outplaying most of the members of the team. After this performance, she was made the "Phantom Sixth Man" of the SoM. Teiko won all its matches and easily made it to the nationals in their first year. They faced Rokugo Junior High in the final game. Byujushi was especially excited for this game because he was going the face the "Miracle Point Guard", Hiroto Sato. After soundly defeating Rokugo 138-46, Byukushi told Hiroto to improve his game so they could play each other next year. Upon hearing this Hirato smirked and gave Byukushi a thumbs-up. A week after winning the national title, Byukushi is called to school early. He reaches Teiko and is greeted by Seijuro Akashi . Akashi tells Byukushi that he will train him and make him an even stronger player.Byukushi agrees to the offer and starts training with Akashi. When the next school year starts, Byukushi has changed drastically. He now cares about winning over anything else and pushes his teammates harder than before. This change has taken place because of the intense training with Akashi. Teiko reaches the nationals once again to face Rokugo Junior High and Hiroto Sato. Before the game starts, Byukushi tells Hiroto that he will crush him like a bug. Hiroto is shown to be extremely terrified after this encounter. Teiko easily beats Rokugo, winning 171-34. In their third year, Byukushi and the rest of the Successors of the Miracles attend the national finals again. They have won all their matches and are aiming for the third straight victory. They face a battle-hardened Kamata East Junior High who have the dynamic duo of Guoxing Chen and Ryushen Chen. Teiko goes on to win the game by a wide margin. Teiko has won the nationals three years in a row once again. After graduating from Junior High, the SoM meet in the gym one last time. They decide that they are going to battle each other in High School to see who the strongest one of them is. They all agree to this and they head their seperate ways. After the SoM leave the gym, Kayuki is seen in the gym looking around and thinking. She decides to join this battle and fight the SoM. =Skill= Creative Dribbling Byukushi is a great ball-handler. His dribbling is so fast and unpredictable that it has been touted to be impossible to steal. This because it is impossible for the defender to guess which way Byukushi is going to dribble. He uses many different moves to outmanuever his opponent. Behind-the-Back Dribble Byukushi is adept at dribbling the ball in many ways. He can put the ball around his back and switch it to his other hand this way. He uses this move against slower opponents so he can get past them. He will dribble one way and then quickly wrap the ball around his back and change directions. He can also change his speed while doing this to easily get past his opponent. Crossover Dribble If Byukushi feels pressured enough, he will start using his favorite dribble move, the crossover. He will either head-fake or move in one direction and then quickly switch the ball to his other hand. After getting past his opponent, Byukushi can pass or score. The only known weakness of this move is the predictability of where the ball is going. This weakness was exploited by Yazzer when they played in Junior High. Byukushi bypassed this weakness by doing the crossover dribble twice thus increasing its unpredictability. Anklebreak Dribble Byukushi uses this dribble as a last-resort move. He will combine his creative dribbling skills and exploit them to their maximum potential. He will dribble extremely fast and switch directions so many times that the opponent who is guarding him will lose his balance and stumble to the ground. Byukushi has said that he will only use this move against his fellow Successors of the Miracles, Hiroto Sato, or Leon Kaizer. Through-the-Leg Dribble Byukushi has very creative dribbling skills that are unpredictable. When he wants to fool around with his opponent, Byukushi will put the ball through his opponents legs and then retrieve it on the other side. He has never used this move against strong opponents because of its immense weakness. The ball can easily be stolen after it goes through his opponents leg. Passing Byukushi is also a very gifted passer. He can change the speed and direction of the pass at will. Byukushi can also trick his opponent by faking a pass and then changing his pass target. Fake Passing Byukushi can fake out his opponent by making them think he is passing to this teammate while he will pass to another teammate. He will usually use his head to fake or he will make it seem like he is passing but he will not release the ball. After doing this, he will change his pass target so he can give his teammates the best shot. Sonic Pass Byukushi can change the speed of the pass whenever he feels the need. He can pass the ball faster or slower depending on his choice. He can also release the ball from his hands earlier or later to confuse his opponent. When Byukushi passes the ball at full speed, the ball flies past his opponent and leaves a orange trail behind it. This is because the pass is so fast that the human eye cannot follow it. Serpentine Pass Byukishi can also change the direction of the pass by putting incredible spin on it. This is seen when he threw the ball to Hirato Ming but the ball curved to Guoxing Chen instead. This was because he put enough spin on the ball to where it would change directions in mid-air. This pass is called the serpentine pass because the ball moves similar to a serpent's movement. Zone Zone is a state of being that Byukushi can access once he has found a worthy opponent. Under this influence, he is "in the zone", which means that nobody else can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well. When a person is in the Zone, streams of sparks or currents of electricity seem to gather in the player's eyes, indicating that the individual has entered the Zone and gained his full potential as a basketball player. Orange sparks fly from Byukushi's eyes when he is in the zone. When entering the Zone, one forgets everything and focuses solely on the game. It is a superlative of regular concentration. Only the elite of the best of the best of players are allowed to enter the Zone, and Aomine seemed to have forced his way in. Opening the gate to the Zone means opening the gate to your full potential, the full 100% of one's capabilities and abilities. In Byukushi's case, his dribbling speed triples at the least, his vertical jump increases drastically. His ability to pass the ball escalates and Byukushi's skills become even more overwhelming. =Relationships=